Permis de Conduire
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago décide de passer le permis de conduire. Pourquoi ? Pour qui plutôt. Hermione Granger bien sur. OS écrit pour la nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : véhicule, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les persos sont à J.K Rowling.

**Note** : Il fallait bien que j'écrive sur mon couple fétiche à un moment ou à un autre ^^

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle ce soir là, elle su tout de suite que son amoureux avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose de spécial. Après plus de deux années de relation, elle savait bien décrypter les expressions de son visage. A ce moment là il y a avait un mélange d'assurance, de crainte, de défi et d'appréhension. Que voulait-il donc lui annoncer ?

Pendant quelques heures, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il attendit d'être au beau milieu du repas pour lâcher sa « bombe ».

« _Hermione. »

« _Oui ? »

« _Je…j'ai fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

« _Oh, je sais ça. J'attends juste que tu me dises quoi. »

« _Je me suis inscrit dans une auto-école. Je vais passer le permis de conduire moldu. »

Il y eu cinq secondes de profond silence durant lesquelles Hermione regarda son amoureux comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième magnifique tête. Puis elle explosa de rire jusqu'à en suffoquer, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il fallait dire que c'était plus qu'hilarant. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Quand elle reprit contenance, elle s'aperçut néanmoins que Monsieur était vexé. Elle le regarda avec attention en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire et de retenir ses gloussements.

« _C'est bon ? Tu es calmée ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle soit dit en passant. »

« _Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Drago Malefoy m'annonce qu'il veut passer son permis et tu ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans ? » Répondit Hermione avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

L'égo salement amoché. Drago balança sa serviette sur la table et s'en alla dans le salon où il fut rapidement rejoint par Hermione.

« _Excuse-moi. Mais il faut avouer que c'est drôle non ? Et inattendu. »

« _Tu ne m'en crois pas capable. »

« _Bien sur que si. Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as toujours refusé de monter dans une voiture. Sauf une fois où tu étais quasiment vert… »

« _Ce fichu chauffeur de taxi ne savait _pas _ conduire ! »

« _... et que tu appelles les voitures « engin de mort » ou encore « boites de conserves pour moldus ». Je croyais que rien ne valait les balais, la cheminée et le transplanage. »

« _C'est toujours ce que je pense. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu veux passer ton permis ? »

« _Parce que ! »

« _Tu as fait un pari avec Blaise, c'est ça ? Ridicule. »

« _Je n'ai fait de pari avec personne. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu veux passer ce fichu permis ?C'est pour m'impressionner ? Tu sais que permis ou pas, je t'aimerais quand même. »

« _Grhhmmm. »

« _Drago c'est ridicule. Tu ne l'auras même pas en plus. »

« _C'est ça. Rabaisses-moi. »

« _Je ne te rabaisses pas mais vu le temps que tu as mis pour comprendre comment marchait le four… »

« _En plus ça ne va te servir à rien. Qu'est ce que feras de ton papier rose si jamais tu l'obtiens ? Tu vas l'encadrer ? »

« _Non. Je vais m'acheter une voiture et je le montrerais au poli machin si jamais je me fais arrêter. »

« _Policier. Tu va t'acheter une voiture ? ! »

« _Oui Madame ! »

« _Mais je croyais que tu préférais les balais et le trans… »

« _C'est toujours le cas. »

« _… »

« _... »

« _Mais quoi alors Drago ? Tu a pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« _Non ! »

« _Mais alors… »

« _Je vais passer mon permis. L'obtenir et m'acheter une voiture comme ça je pourrais aller te chercher au travail et Potter et Weasley arrêteront de te ramener dans LEURS voitures. Là. »

Abasourdie, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors c'était ça le problème. Drago était jaloux. Tout simplement jaloux qu'Harry et Ron aient obtenu le précieux sésame et qu'ils en fassent profiter Hermione. Cette dernière savait que Drago avait un égo sur-dimensionné et qu'il était jaloux et possessif mais cette fois-ci elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait fait fort.

« _Mon chéri… » commenca-t-elle.

« _Il n'y a pas de « mon chéri » qui tienne. J'en ai marre que tu te balade dans la voiture à Potter et dans celle de Weasley. C'est dangereux. Weasley ne sait même pas se servir de la sienne. Il a lancé un sortilège de confusion à l'examinateur le jour de l'examen ! Je le sais parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de s'en vanter partout. Je ne veux plus que tu montes avec eux en voiture. Je veux que tu montes avec moi ! Moi aussi je peux conduire ! »

« _Je sais ça. Je sais que tu peux conduire. En théorie. Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur de monter avec moi ? »

« _Non mais… »

« _Tu préfères que Potter et Weasley continuent de te ramener ? »

« _Ce n'est pas… »

« _D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas tout simplement à la maison. »

« _Parce que ça me permet de passer un bon moment avec mes amis ! »

« _AH AH. Nous y voilà. Un bon moment ! Et bien moi je ne veux pas que tu passes un bon moment avec eux. Je veux que tu passes un bon moment avec moi et moi seul ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Drago était irrécupérable. Elle s'installa néanmoins sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« _Tu es un idiot Drago. Mon idiot jaloux mais je t'aime quand même. »

« _Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je vais quand même passer mon permis.

OoO

Cinq mois plus tard

.

« _Qui c'est le plus fort ? » Demanda Drago en brandissant un papier rose reconnaissable entre mille.

« _Laisse-moi deviner. L'examinateur était une femme ? »

« _Comment oses-tu…mais oui tu as raison. Une femme. Un sourire, deux clins d'œil et trois coups de baguettes et voilà le résultat. »

« _Tu as triché ! »

« _Bien sur que j'ai triché. Mais demain. Tu rentre du travail dans une magnifique porsche décapotable. »

OoO

Le lendemain : Dix huit heures trente

.

« _Rez-de-chaussé, Accident Matériels. » Déclara la standardiste d'une voix morne.

Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas vif tout en tenant son bras droit qui formait un angle plus qu'étrange. Derrière elle, un Drago tout penaud et couvert d'hématomes la suivait.

Une médicomage au visage jovial les accueillis et les installa dans une pièce. Tout en préparant son matériel, elle interrogea Hermione qui semblait bouillir de colère.

« _Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous êtes blessés ? »

« _Oh…une broutille tout à fait comique. Mon charmant peti-ami ici même à passé son permis de conduire moldu – qu'il a obtenu en trichant d'ailleurs – et comme c'est un frimeur et un crétin, il a décidé de montrer à mes deux meilleurs ami a qu'il savait bien mieux conduire qu'eux. Il a fini par pulvérisé la voiture de mon ami Ron, avant de nous encastrer dans une poubelle. »

« _Des engins de mort, je l'ai toujours dit. »

« _Drago je serais toi je me la fermerais ! »

* * *

Here you are. Ce n'est toujours pas fameux mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^

Et désolée pour les fautes !


End file.
